Unfaithful
by Snap101
Summary: Kai's a vampire. Okay there on a cruise, um...... read on to find out more CHAPTER 4 IS UP! RR plz Pairings: ReiKai (in later chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Hey here I have a new story this is actually my first so please go easy on me, so no flames pretty please. Oh and I have to thank silverstorms for the great title, it's fantastic thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters I wish I did though. Although if I did why would I visit this website. Well actually I'd visit it anyway. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfaithful chapter 1: Revealed  
Kai was in his Grandfather's mansion. (Of course his grandfather doesn't live with him, they hate each other.I think.) It was morning; Kai went to go get the mail when he came across an envelope signed by Mr. Dickenson. "What's this?" He asked himself, opening the blue colored envelope. He took out the paper it read: Come over to the Tourist hotel your teammates and I will be waiting for your arrival, come today at 8:00 o'clock. 'I can't go,' The crimson-eyed boy thought. He set the note down on the table and went to his living room he felt a little tired and soon drifted to sleep on the sofa. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He woke up almost immediately and opened the door to see. (A whale! Ha! Just kidding) Rei, Takao, Kenny and Max.  
  
"Hey Kai long time no see!" Rei greeted him cheerfully. "Yeah," Max added. "Well anyways we came to pick you up because you didn't come, the note must have never got sent to you," Takao thought. "So come on, you can pack your things" Max urged. Kai didn't really want to go he needed to protect them, protect them from himself. "I can't" He told his teammates turning his back on them. "B-but Kai." but before Rei could finish Kai had left. He went through a long and prosperous hallway, and into his room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai went to his room and headed towards his mirror ," If I went how would I suppose to keep this a secret," Kai asked himself, looking at his needle sharp fangs. " It would be way easier if I wasn't a vampire, I would of went if I wasn't one." He let out a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Why doesn't he want to come?" Rei wondered. "I'll go ask him again." he set off to Kai's room. When he finally found Kai in his room he stopped abruptly his eyes wide opened. "What are you doing in here?!" The crimson-eyed boy demanded his fangs still visible. "K-Kai your t-teeth," Rei managed to choke out. "You never told me you were a." But Kai silenced him by putting a finger over his lips, he let out a sigh "Can you keep a secret," he began. "Yeah," Rei answered. "I-I'm a vampire, " Kai finished. "But then how do you get blood?" Rei asked he fidgeting nervously. "Well sometimes I have to kill, but never the innocent just criminals unless it's completely necessary I don't have to do it that much because I only need it once a week." Kai answered. Kai looked at Rei he knew that he was pretty nervous. "Don't worry I'll never think of biting any of you." "What happens if you don't get it once a week?" The raven-haired boy asked gazing down at the ground.  
  
"Well if I don't have it once a week I can face paralyses, starvation or possible death," Kai replied. "Wait what about sunlight and garlic don't vampires hate those stuff, and don't vampires turn into bats at night?" Rei questioned. "All those sayings about us are crap." Kai replied "Oh," Rei sighed. "But why'd you keep it a secret?" "I thought you'd all be scared," Kai said softly. "No way not a chance," Rei assured him. "Can you still keep this between you and me? I don't know how the others would react to this especially Kenny" Kai asked. "I promise," Rei replied. "But um..I was kinda wondering something, since I already know about you I'm sure you can come with us besides were a team." "Well.okay but just make sure you don't tell anything about this to the rest of them," Kai began to pack up his things. Rei smiled happily knowing that Kai was coming. As soon as Kai finished they left the room.  
  
"There you are, we were about to leave without you," Takao laughed. Soon they all left in Mr. Dickenson's taxi. As soon as they arrived at the hotel Mr. Dickenson checked into a suite. "I'm glad you can come," Mr. Dickenson told them. "You all must be hungry, you can go to the all-you-can- eat breakfast buffet." "Great idea! I'm starved!" Takao said jumping up. "You're always hungry," Max grinned. "Aren't you coming?" Rei asked when he noticed Kai wasn't following them. "I'm not that hungry," Kai responded heading to his room.  
  
An hour later everyone returned to the hotel room. "I have a present for all off you." Mr. Dickenson said happily. Everyone gathered around him eager to see what Mr. Dickenson had for them. "As you all know I brought you all here as a kind of reunion, but unfortunately something came up and I'll be away for a couple weeks so, I decided that all of you can use some time together." "Meaning?" Takao asked. "Meaning that you are all going on a cruise it's for two weeks!" Mr. Dickenson answered holding up five tickets. "Oh great," Kai grumbled under his breath. "You will leave the day after tomorrow so you should all get packing," Mr. Dickenson said getting up. He soon left the room. "This is gonna be so cool!" Max cried. "I'm gonna start packing right now!"  
  
"Yeah me too," Kenny agreed. Max Takao and Kenny left the room to pack their things. "I wonder what Mr. Dickenson has to do that's so important," Takao wondered, as he walked to the room that he, Kenny and Max shared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "We better get packing too," Rei suggested. "After all we are going to leave soon." "I guess so," Kai sighed before getting up to go to his and Rei's room. Rei followed getting his suitcase from the doorway. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~W ow that took so long to write that and it was a pretty crumby chapter but don't worry there's better chapters to come. As I said before this is my first fic and I'm kinda new to all this so go easy on me! R/R Please! SEE YA! ^__~ 


	2. Packing for the cruisepretty corny huh,

Hey it's me at your service! I'm here with another chapter!!* Nobody claps* Okay I'll just start.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Thank-you to all that reviewed me your all great!! You make me feel so luved! No one ever did this for me before *sniff* I'm okay don't worry. *Starts to cry* WHAA!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Packing for the cruise  
  
"I'm going to get some batteries from Takao," The amber-eyed boy decided. He walked to the room that Kenny, Max and Takao shared. "Hi Rei!" Max said when Rei entered the room. "Do you think I should carry my mini TV?"  
  
"Uh.sure," Rei answered, he walked towards Takao who was eating some of the snacks that he was supposed to carry. In his suitcase was five super-sized bags of chips two lays regular flavoured chips and three bags of Doritos, four king-sized snickers chocolate bars, six push pops all blue raspberry flavoured, two cans of vanilla coke and a package of lollipops. "Aren't you supposed to pack clothes?" Rei questioned him.  
  
"I did," Takao answered, holding up two pairs of socks.  
  
"I hope you're planning to pack more," Rei said. "Anyways do you have any batteries? I need some for my flashlight."  
  
"I do!" Kenny said he rummaged around through his suitcase, moving aside clothes and extra beyblade parts he soon found a small package and handed it to Rei.  
  
"Thanks!" The raven-haired boy thanked him dashing out of the room. When he arrived in his and Kai's room, he noticed that Kai's suitcase was full, but his hardly had anything in it.  
  
"That was fast!" Rei looked astonished. Kai didn't answer; Rei packed his clothes his washcloth, a toothbrush, and his trusty drigger. He noticed that Kai brought his beyblade as well.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door it was Mr. Dickenson. Takao, Max and Kenny were already at the front door, Rei and Kai walked up to them. Behind Mr. Dickenson was the Whitetigers team. Mr. Dickenson gestured everyone to follow him to the living room.  
Kai took a seat on a chair. Takao, Kenny, and Max were on the sofa; and Rei and the Whitetigers team were on the carpet. Mr. Dickenson stood up "As every on here knows you are going on the cruise, but unfortunately the Whitetigers team and I can't join all of you (Yeah celebrate! Who hates Mr. Dickenson I hate Mr. Dickenson * in the tune to who wears short shorts*). Oh, and there's a slight change you're leaving tomorrow morning!" Mr. Dickenson said happily. "Just my luck," Kai mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yeah! The faster we leave the faster we can go to the buffet!" Takao jumped up.  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach huh Takao," Max smiled.  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Takao laughed. Soon every one else joined in laughing, and Kai couldn't help but smirk..  
  
"Wow all of you are going on a cruise! You're so lucky I wish I could come, but we have a lot of things to do," Mariah sighed sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin agreed.  
  
"Why don't all of you stay for dinner were having stir fry," Kenny suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. (MMM! I like stir-fry but not as much as chicken balls with sweet and sour sauce mmm, chicken balls! *Drool*) "So, what brings you here?" Rei asked. "I thought you were in china for a beyblade competition,"  
  
"Well what's wrong with visiting some old friends, before a battle in the finals," Lei replied seeming more like he was bragging instead off answering Rei's question. Everyone headed towards the table. Rei and Mr. Dickenson handed everyone a drink and their dinner. Rei took a seat beside Kai. Kai didn't show it but deep down he felt quite relieved. Once they got their food they started to eat. But Kai didn't even eat a bit he didn't feel like eating. " Hey Kai you gonna eat that?" Takao asked looking hungrily at Kai's dinner.  
  
" You can have it," Kai replied getting up from the table, he then left the room. Rei excused himself and followed Kai into their room.  
  
Rei packed a few more things and zipped up his navy-blue suitcase. From the corner of his eye Rei saw Kai put on his leather coat and open the window, it was dark out and his leather coat blended in with the night sky. "Kai, where are you going?" Rei looked up at Kai who was already halfway through the window. " Blood bank," Was Kai's simple reply.  
  
"But didn't you say you hunted?" Rei inquired  
  
"Not all the time." He then disappeared into the night; Rei stayed at the window for a couple minutes the cool breeze blowing through the window, gently slapping his face. He looked at the clock it read: 9:08, he walked to the living room where everyone else was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai crept silently over a fence and into a field making sure no one saw him. He crossed a street that wasn't very busy. He halted when he heard a shrill cry that came from the alleys. "What was that," Kai thought, he hurried there quickly to see a small boy getting beat up by two collage students, one was pretty fat he had short brown hair and seemed stupid the other one was slim with spiky blue hair.  
  
" Please let me go I didn't mean to get caught, honest I almost got the money," The small black-haired boy whimpered trying to get free of the collage boys' strong hold.  
  
"Well you almost got it, but almost getting it isn't good enough," One of the collage boys replied, punching the small boy in the gut, causing him to cry out in pain again the boy had a scratch on his left cheek and wounds on his arms.  
  
" Let the kid go," Kai said calmly walking over to them. The two boys looked over their shoulders. " And how are you going to make us?" The slim one them laughed.  
  
"Yeah, like how are you gonna like make us," The fat one said in a rather dopey voice. Kai narrowed his eyes " Let me demonstrate," he then picked up one of them by the collar of his shirt and threw them to the ground. He walked over him pinning him against the wall. "I don't even know why I should let you live," Kai let the guy fall to the ground unfortunately for him a garbage can was directly underneath him so when he fell he landed in the can. "I'm stuck!" The collage boy trying to wriggle his way out of the can, Kai smirked at his doing and turned to the other boy. The other student was smart enough to run away and, even though Kai knew he could catch him, he chose not to.  
  
"T-thank-you!" The small boy's lime-green eyes sparkled with tears, which slid down his lightly tanned face.  
  
" You should head home." Kai smiled before walking out of the alleys and heading out himself to do what he came out there for. He walked to a building (which was the blood bank); the security was high. He slipped past some guards and snuck through the back door. Surprisingly no guards were in the room where the blood was kept.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei slumped down on the sofa beside Kenny who was typing on his laptop. Every one was watching a horror film about vampires Rei noticed that most of the things about vampires on the film wasn't real. "That's not true!" Rei cried when he finally had enough, he stood up angrily. Everyone turned to Rei shocked it wasn't like him to just make an outburst like that.  
  
"Uh..um what I meant was well maybe uh.. vampires don't turn into bats um because well it's um kind of impossible," Rei said trying not to make a fool out of himself, Rei could feel his face burning he knew that he was blushing but he quickly forced it away and sat down. They all returned to watching the film. Takao's and Max's eyes were glued to the TV same with Mariah. Gary ate tons of popcorn as Kevin slept peacefully on the floor. Lei was watching the film as well but occasionally he would look at his watch to check the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai took three packages of blood and headed back to his hotel suit. He crawled back through the window and put the packages into his suitcase. Kai walked into the living room everyone was watching a film with vampires in it. Kai watched the movie for a while he didn't like what he saw the movie was a complete lye.  
  
"I think we should get back to our cabin we have to leave to china for the tournament." Lei decided peering down at his watch.  
  
"Ohhh, but I want to see the rest," Mariah moaned she frowned and pouted out her bottom lip, but she knew that complaining wouldn't help. Kevin yawned before getting up from the ground "We have to go already."  
  
Mr. Dickenson showed them to the door, they waved before leaving.  
  
"You guys should get some shut eye you have to leave bright and early for tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson smiled. Everyone got up and went to their room. Rei washed up and fell asleep on his bed almost immediately. After Kai was done washing up he returned to his room to see Rei sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight," he whispered to Rei. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! I'm done this chapter YAY! I finished just in time to watch dragonball GT! Please R/R because the more you do the more chapters I'll post! Thanks all of those people who reviewed me, perhaps I'll review you too but first I need more reviews. SEE YA! =^-^= 


	3. Cruise here we come!

HEY everyone it's me Bluefire77 to bring you another chapter so um...enjoy!! Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades but I will soon! *Laughs evilly* just kidding. ...Yes just kidding.  
  
Me: Enjoy! ( Sitting on Kai's lap)  
  
Kai: Get off me!  
  
Me: But,  
  
Kai: Off!  
  
Me: Fine I'll cut you out of my story  
  
Kai: *sighing* you can stay. I guess.  
  
Me: Gets him every time. Now lets begin our story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: cruise here we come!  
  
The sun beamed through the window, and the gentle breeze blew the lush grass. Kai woke up early, he was currently at the table thinking about how he would keep himself a secret but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Morning!" Rei said smiling as he entered the kitchen. Rei was wearing his usual clothes a Chinese style suit which was white, yellow, blue and red only difference was his hair was damp and wet because he had just washed it which made it look shinier then it usually was.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Kai replied looking up from the table. He left the room to put his luggage by the door. Rei already put his at the door and he was currently having a reading at the table. Kai returned to the kitchen sitting down across from Rei. Rei had put his wrap on his damp hair and was continuing to read the newspaper. About ten minutes later Max, Takao, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson went to the doorway. Kai and Rei approached them. Takao was eating a sandwich, which he finished in no time at all, and then he put his neon coloured cap on his messy navy-blue hair and was ready to go.  
  
"I can't wait to go this is gonna be great!" The redhead known as Kenny grinned holding his laptop Dizzy tightly in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, this is so cool" Max agreed, his azure eyes flashing with eagerness. "We're going to do so many things like the last time we were on a cruise,"  
  
"Well, we better get going," Mr. Dickenson announced turning the metal doorknob; they followed Mr. Dickenson as he led the teens down long and prosperous hallway.  
  
As Kai walked down the beautifully beige tiled hall from the corner of his eye he could see the others filing behind him. He stopped at a newly materialized elevator door.  
  
"Um..Mr. Dickenson I hope you don't mind me asking but where exactly are we going?" Rei inquired curiously.  
  
"Since this is a beybladers only cruise your all going to some of the places where they had the world tournaments." Mr. Dickenson answered, pushing a button on the elevator. "They will stop in that place for to days and you could get of the ship to look around but you have to make sure you come back to the ship again before it departs again."  
  
"I never heard of a ship like that before," Rei admitted.  
  
"Yeah me too," Takao agreed. The door slid open and everyone entered it. Mr. Dickenson once again pressed another button. Everything was going fine; besides the fact that Takao kept asking can't this thing go any faster. Suddenly the lights went dim and soon went out and the elevator came to a complete stop, causing everyone (Except Mr. Dickenson, and Kai) to topple on top of each other.  
  
" Takao get off of my leg." Rei groaned.  
  
"Ow, someone's hurting my arm!" Kenny moaned as he tried to get up, soon the lights came back on. Eventually everyone got up with a bit of difficulty. Max rubbed his aching head he was the last to get up. "Wha-what just happened?" He asked.  
  
"It must have been a malfunction in this elevator, but what ever it was it's gone now." Kenny explained observing the walls of the small elevator. Soon there was a small ring followed by the door sliding opened when they were at ground level. And they all walked out.  
  
They walked passed many teen and child beybladers ranging from the ages of ten to seventeen who were chatting loudly to each other some people were practicing having battles. Some were amateur others were skilled, and it looked as if some of the people here were going on the same cruise as the bladebreakers because most of them were speaking of a beautiful cruise ship by the name of the Aqua queen. Rei, Kai, Takao, Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson waited at the front doors of the building and waited at the door for the taxi to arrive. Many taxis came but all the seats were already taken. Finally an empty taxi car was spotted.  
  
"Our ride is here," Mr. Dickenson pointed to a bright yellow taxi. They left the building through beautiful glass doors. Everyone followed Mr. Dickenson to the highly polished vehicle in the parking lot.  
  
"How many times did that guy polish that car, my eyes are burning." Max stated covering his eyes with his hand. "Does it have video games?" Takao asked. He looked around the brown leather back seats "I guess not." Takao grumbled answering his own question. He reluctantly sat down and scowled folding his arms. He cursed under his breath. Kenny and Max sat beside him. Mr. Dickenson got a seat in the front; Rei and Kai took the seat behind Max, Takao and Kenny. The taxi driver took all of the luggage to the trunk of the vehicle. Finally when he finished putting away the luggage he drove off.  
  
Takao and Max were watching Max's mini TV, from the seat behind them Rei could see that they were watching a dumb cartoon about a yellow square thing named Spongebob with a pink star named Patrick. A blue squid named Squidward was shouting at them and saying how much he hated them. Takao and Max found it funny but Rei just thought it was plain dumb. Soon Takao fell a sleep and the laughter was reduced to small chuckles that belonged to Max. Rei looked over at Kai his were eyes shut and his arms were folded across his chest. "What?" Kai asked bluntly when he noticed Rei was looking at him. Rei blinked and gazed down at the ground "It's nothing," the raven- haired boy sighed, he looked out the window he glanced up into the sky and then looked back n the ground.  
  
They soon arrived to the departing station of the cruise ship. Kenny had his face pressed against the window. Soon the car stopped. "Takao! Please Takao wake up, we have to go!" Kenny shook Takao awake. "Just five more minutes I don't want to go to school today," Takao answered partly asleep.  
  
"Takao come on wake up," Kenny shook Takao harder, and finally Takao slowly opened his eyes. Everyone exited the car and got their luggage. They got their bags checked and continued to walk towards the ship. Luckily none of the people noticed the blood in Kai's bag.  
  
"Awe man! My soda spilt!" Takao held up his dripping suitcase. Everyone's sweat dropped. Some of the pop from his suitcase splashed his blue shorts, he groaned and tried to rub it out with a piece of cloth unfortunately for him it just made the stain even worse. Max snickered and Takao glared angrily at him. They continued to walk towards the boat.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Eh." Rei answered carelessly.  
  
"Mah." Max replied.  
  
"I don't know." Takao responded.  
  
"What are you guys looking forward to?" Kenny questioned them.  
  
"Eh..." Rei answered.  
  
"Mah." Max replied walking.  
  
"I don't know." Takao responded.  
  
" Do ya think we're going to meet any old friends?" Kenny asked hoping they'd come up with better answers.  
  
"Eh." Rei answered once more.  
  
" I said Mah." Max repeated.  
  
"Um. um.hmmm.well.uh. maybe.I don't know." Takao said finally shrugging.  
  
Kenny frowned and sighed for he knew that with any question he asked they would have the same answers.  
  
Many people rushed onto the ship. Mr. Dickenson showed the tickets to the man at the front of the ship he had chestnut brown hair he also had a tattoo on his left shoulder that was the shape of an anchor and a small mustache on his face, many people were boarding the boat it was very popular among tourists. The boat they were going on was a beautiful sight it was all white with the words "Aqua Queen" written on the side of it in fancy blue letters. It was huge. Takao gawked at the ship his mouth gaped opened. He was doing a great impression of a fish. Of course who wouldn't stare it was big, beautiful and the best part was it was first class all the way.  
  
"You all have a good time now." Mr. Dickenson waved before leaving. Takao and Max ran passed everyone else and went onto the ship. As they walked on to the boat Kenny looked at a brochure.  
  
"Hey you guys this place has a swimming pool, a spa that includes mud baths and massages, a buffet, hotel rooms, performances from singers and magicians, an arcade, a gift shop and way more!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
As soon as they entered the ship an attractive looking girl about their age beamed welcome to them as she removed a strand of long, sleek strawberry-blond hair from her forehead. She wore a black skirt and a stylish white top that had seen even one single wrinkle in them. She also wore big round earrings. "Hi! My name is Amber; you can call me if you need any assistance. Oh, I almost forgot you'll be needing these," she said holding up two black and silver watches.  
  
"What for?" Rei piped in.  
  
"When we stop the ship at the grounds where the tournaments were held people like to take tours around the area so the watches will automatically set itself to ring two days later so you won't get left behind when the cruise ship departs again. I'll show you to your room now." She gestured them to follow her. They walked around the deck of the boat she led them into a narrow hallway with white painted walls many doors lined both sides of the walls.  
  
"Enjoy kiddos! Oh and remember if there's anything I could like help you with just call" She smiled as she opened the door to their hotel room. 'Kiddos! We're the same age!' Rei thought to himself. She handed Kenny the keys to the hotel room. It had a beautiful springy white carpet, two bedrooms each with there own washroom inside. There was a recreation room including a beyblade battle arena, video games, and exercise material, a full-sized living room with matching lamps, a Twenty inch wide flat screen TV, two black expensive leather couches, a DVD player with a surround sound system and a small kitchen as well, it had a stove a microwave and cupboards. They entered the beautiful room. While everyone looked around Kai carried his bag in to his room. He returned into the living room and folding his arms and closing his eyes. The girl noticed that Kai was in the corner and not with the rest of the group.  
  
"Why aren't you with your little friends? Its not like your keeping a secret from them," The Amber said when she approached Kai. The way she said "secret" made Kai's stomach turn over he just looked at her with cold crimson eyes his face still expressionless, and then turned away. The strawberry-blond haired girl just shrugged and left. Kai watched as she left the room but soon he began to feel pain in his stomach he began to yearn for something..blood. Kai doubled over in pain shutting his eyes tight he instantly became weaker. The others noticed this and were concerned. Takao ran to him. "Kai are..are you okay?" Takao requested warily. Kai's head shot up, he couldn't let Takao and the others know about him being a vampire Rei knowing was enough. Kai nodded slowly "I'm fine."  
  
"But.you don't look fine," Max mentioned referring to his arched pose.  
  
"Really I said I'm fine," Kai repeated. He got up from his position even though it made the pain grow even more. " I'm just tired." Kai left the room to take a package of blood. 'That was close.' Kai thought to himelf. He opened his bag to reveal eight packages of blood, and a bunch of clothes. He took a package held it up to his mouth and plunged his fangs deep into the package he could feel the gush of blood flow into his mouth. Slowly he began to feel replenished of his energy again. He began to suck out the luscious red liquid, he was about to wipe off his mouth but suddenly Takao and Max came barging into his room and approached him into his room. Kai immediately put the package behind his back. "Hey Kai the lady said to give this to you." Max said holding out one of the watches the lady had showed them earlier, but that's when Takao notice Kai had a bit of blood on his lower lip.  
  
"Uh.Kai why is there blood on you're mouth?" Takao asked.  
  
'Oh shit, what am I gonna do, think.' Kai thought to himself. Suddenly Rei appeared at the front door, realizing what kind of trouble Kai was in Rei thought quickly. "Kai must've.bitten his lower lip too hard, that's all happens to me all the time," Rei concluded.  
  
"Oh, okay." Takao and Max left the room Max left the watch on the night table. Kai watched them leave as he wiped the small bit of blood, which had trickled onto his lip with the back of this hand. "Um.thanks for saving me back there Rei," he as he disposed of the empty package of blood.  
  
"No prob," Rei said with a thumbs up sign. "So.Uh, since Kenny, Max and Takao are sharing a room I guess you and me have to." Rei pulled his bag onto his new bed and soon left the room. Kai put the watch into his pocket and decided it was time for him to return to the group also.  
  
"I'm hungry can we go to the buffet Pleeeaaase? I'm starved!" Takao asked setting his soaking bag down on the wooden floor.  
  
"Takao you just ate," Rei stated bluntly, sometimes it got to Rei's nerves when Takao always talks about how hungry he is. "Besides it's not even twelve o'clock yet."  
  
"Well just so you know there are ten major meals of the day, breakfast, brunch, snack, lunch, dunch, snack, dinner, dessert, second dessert and midnight snack." Takao said counting each finger as he named the meals.  
  
"You know snack isn't a meal" Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Well it is to me." Takao crossed his arms as he turned away.  
  
"And what's dunch?" Max asked at once.  
  
"It's not quite lunch but its not quite dinner," Takao answered simply. Max looked bewildered for a minute. There was a short silence in the room.  
  
"Anyways I'm going to the arcade!" Max declared, Takao and Kenny shrugged and followed.  
  
"So Kai what do you want to do?" Rei asked looking out the window.  
  
"..."  
  
"Kai?" Rei turned to the slate-haired boy who was sitting by the edge of the window, and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"I don't care," The crimson-eyed boy finally answered.  
  
"Well I heard that looking out into the water from the deck is relaxing," Rei suggested. Kai shrugged carelessly and followed Rei out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally I'm finished that's the end of the story what a great ending don't ya think. What a great story. NOT! I'm not even close to finished. Arigatou! [Thanks] to all of you people who took the time to review me it's pretty nice of you. And everyone else out there please R/R. =^-^= SEE YA! 


	4. a new friend or enemy or character orwha...

HI! I'm here again to give you another chappie! Shall I begin....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or any of their characters how many times do I have to say this. My gosh man I already said this in all my other chapters.  
  
Rei: Don't get so worked up about this besides you have a lot more disclaimer notes to make.  
  
Me: *Folds arms and glares coldly*  
  
Kai: Hey that's my job!  
  
Me: Oh sorry.. *stops glaring* Lets begin the story and by story I mean my story because the story's mine cause I made it up and I posted all the chapters and thought of the ideas and.  
  
Rei: Anyways I think should start the chapter today  
  
Me: Oh and thanks for all the reviews! Anyways where was I? Oh yeah! It's my story and.  
  
Rei: Lets begin *opens book*  
  
Thank-you note:  
  
Silverstorms: Thank-you for reviewing and I updated just like you asked!  
  
Catty Hiwatari: Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter as much as the last!  
  
Silver flames: Thanks 4 the review, really I'm your fave author u make me feel so good inside!  
  
Rei baby: Thank-you for reviewing!  
  
Chibibaby: Thanks 4 the review, and I'll try my best to update quicker but you want me to do the chapter right and not rushed but still I'll try.  
  
Angelgirl: Thanks a lot for the review  
  
Darkstorm: Thanks!  
  
Sleepstar: You're right that is a lot of meals! Thanks for reviewing hope ya like this chappie!  
  
Butterfairy: I can't tell you much about Amber you'll have to read on to find out about her! Thanks 4 the review!  
  
Demon gurl: Thanks for the wicked review!  
  
Demon girl: As I said to Butterfairy I can't really tell you about Amber read on to find out okay! Anyways thanks for the great review!  
  
Bluedemon: Thank-you for the review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: A new friend or enemy or character or. ..whatever  
  
Kai and Rei were on the deck of the ship the water was clear and the air smelt of salty seawater. Rei watched as small schools of fish swam away from the boat. Kai was leaning against the metal bars along the edge of the ship. He had to admit it was relaxing. But Kai sensed that something about this cruise wasn't.....right. A light breeze blew ruffling both the slate and raven-haired teens' hair.  
  
***  
  
Takao, Max and Kenny entered the arcade. It was lit up by the many flashing lights of the video games. Max squinted to the far corner of the room. "I've played that game before I beat everyone who challenged me including the computers." Max said impressively as he pointed a finger to the game.  
  
"Betcha can't beat me!" Takao challenged him.  
  
Max grinned widely. "Fine let's play but the loser has to buy the winner two super chocolate fudge sundaes with extra sprinkles, brownies bits and chocolate chips."  
  
"Deal!" Takao agreed shaking hands with Max.  
  
"But hold the bananas" Takao and Max said in unison. They rushed to the video game, which Max had just pointed out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Max said as if he had just figured out something, "we need game tokens." Takao and Max looked at each other before turning to Kenny.  
  
" Oh no, I'm not going. You guys are the ones who are going to play the game," Kenny told them shaking his hands from side to side in protest.  
  
"Exactly!" Max said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenny asked confusion written all over his features.  
  
"Well since we're going to play the game we have to save the spot." Takao concluded catching on to Max's plan.  
  
"But.that's not fair! I'm not going." Kenny folded his arms.  
  
"Aww come on chief pleeeaaaassseee!" Takao begged.  
  
"Oh fine but I'm not going to pay for them," Kenny told them rolling his eyes. (A/N: Does Kenny even have eyes? Anyways.) Max and Takao dug their hands in their pockets in search for loose change.  
  
"Here!" Max said finally. Kenny looked in his out stretched hand only to find one dime three nickels, three pennies, a piece of string, a broken yo- yo and a Mr. sweetie gum wrapper.  
  
"This should cover it." Takao said.  
  
"Um.you guys I don't think they take bits of string, gum wrappers, or broken yo-yos." Kenny pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure they do." Max said cheerfully. Takao lightly shoved Kenny towards the counter. A plump man with sunglasses and a ponytail draped over his shoulder sat at the there waiting for customers.  
  
"Um how many tokens can this buy?" Kenny asked dropping the merchandise onto the counter.  
  
"Ha ha! Is this some kind of joke?" He sneered.  
  
"Well.no, why?" Kenny asked.  
  
"This junk can't buy anything!" He laughed. "Although if you add four dollars and seventy-two more cents you could get ten tokens." Kenny sighed and shoved his hand deep into his pocket he pulled out a five-dollar bill.  
  
"What about this?" He asked. The fat man took the money and gave him ten coins in return.  
  
"Hey where's my change?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Sorry the shop is closed," The fat man pulled down a curtain over the window.  
  
"Hey I want my change back!" Kenny cried.  
  
"Sorry I can't here you," The man said as he counted his money inside of the booth. Kenny returned to Takao and Max to see them playing the game already.  
  
"Guess what chief some kid gave us his tokens cause he was tired of playing the games!" Takao exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it cool!" Max smiled. Kenny gawked at them trying to suppress his anger.  
  
"Um..isn't it cool!" Takao repeated smiling.  
  
"Kenny are you alright?" Max asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Cool? COOL?!" Kenny practically screamed. " I spent five dollars for your stupid tokens because the money you gave me wasn't enough I didn't get my change back because the fat man closed the shop and now when I come back I find out you guys are playing already and I can't even get a refund!" Max and Takao's smiles faded.  
  
"Chill Kenny!" Max told him.  
  
"Chill?! How can I chill!" Kenny's temper rose even more.  
  
"Well we'll give you your money back every single penny okay," Max suggest backing away. Kenny said nothing he just glared at them. Soon they began to play their game once again.  
  
"Come on! Come on! Kick, punch!" Takao furiously taped the buttons on his controller.  
  
"You're never gonna beat me Takao I've played this game and won thousands of times and I'm not going to let you win!" Max said he too was busy taping buttons on his controller.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I never lost a beyblade battle and no way am I going to lose a videogame especially to you." Takao affirmed. He leaned in closer to the game hitting the buttons so furiously Max started to feel sorry for them.  
  
"Player one defeated player two wins." The TV screen announced. Takao held his head down while Max on the other hand jumped up happily. He did a little victory dance.  
  
"Did you see that?" Max asked Kenny. "First I punched him right in the face and then I used my finishing move but it didn't work so I used my sword and chopped his head right off his shoulders it was sweet!"  
  
" You weren't that good besides I wasn't even trying!" Takao laughed trying to make himself feel better about the loss.  
  
"Sure you weren't," Max said his voice dripping with sarcasm, as he crossed his arms frowning and rolling his eyes. "Anyways you owe me two delicious sundaes which I should probably attend to."  
  
"Fine I'll buy it for you but not now. Tell ya what I'll ask Kai for some money then I can buy you the ice cream outta that okay." Takao promised.  
  
"Will Kai actually let you borrow his money again you still owe him ten dollars." Max mentioned.  
  
"I'll find a way. Besides I owe him way more than ten dollars, I borrowed money from him without asking." Takao told him.  
  
"Uh, Takao that's stealing." Max told him.  
  
"Well I'll pay him back." Takao assured him.  
  
"Maybe you guys should play that game next you'll be on a team," Kenny told them pointing to a game called Dead house. He smiled at his ingenious plan.  
  
" I have a great idea whanna play dead house next?" Takao asked pointing to the same game Kenny was pointing to and completely ignoring his remark.  
  
"But that's what I just s-" Kenny started but Max cut him off before he could continue.  
  
" This time we're on a team!" The blue-eyed boy smiled.  
  
"How comes no one listens to me?" Kenny groaned.  
  
***  
  
"Kai do you know what time it is?" Rei asked. Kai peered down at his watch. "It's ten o'clock, why?" Kai answered casually.  
  
" I just like to keep track of time," Rei answered simply. Rei was about to turn back to the hotel room when suddenly a boy around their age walked up to them. He was clad in a long black leather coat with a flipped up collar, his leather coat brushed against the ground, he had black boots and dark navy coloured hair, he wore silver sunglasses so his eyes were completely unseen. He also wore a devious smirk. "Hello Kai, Rei." He greeted them coolly.  
  
"Have we met?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Yeah maybe you got the wrong guys," Rei added.  
  
"Kai I know all about you," The boy said his voice seeming more serious.  
  
"What do you mean we don't even know each other," Kai said. The boy turned his back on both Kai and Rei.  
  
"Oh believe me Kai, once the time comes 'round I'll have you working for me," with that said the boy turned sharply on his heels and left the deck. Those last words he said left Kai dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you think he knows about me being a-" Kai asked tensely.  
  
"Vampire," Rei finished for him. "I don't know maybe he's just crazy," he shrugged, looking into the clear waters once again.  
  
"Maybe, but some how I doubt that." Kai said he headed towards the hotel room Rei followed. As Kai walked his mind reeled off else where the last words of that kid kept replaying in his head. The raven-haired boy looked over his shoulder to take a last look at the teen, but strangely enough he was gone. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Rei caught up to Kai to tell him about the strange disappearance.  
  
"Uh Kai." Rei began. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OH MY GOSH WHO IS THAT KID? Well okay I'll tell you he is.... wait a minute why would I tell you ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *cough* ha ha ha ha ha *clears throat* you have to wait until I post another chappie ha ha too bad for you ha ha. Don't mind me I'm just really high on sugar. R/R plz! Any of the unrecognizable characters belong to me. And unfortunately aren't up for grabs. Glad I got that all cleared up. He He! SEE YA!  
  
Rei: And that ends another chapter.  
  
Kai: Takao you stole from me!  
  
Takao: Um.....no Anyways I want more parts!  
  
Max: Hey you got the most parts!  
  
Takao: No Kenny did!  
  
Kenny: Not true!  
  
Kai: You guys shouldn't be complaining I hardly got any parts!  
  
Rei: See ya!  
  
Max: *still complaining* Shut up everyone!  
  
Kai: You shut up!  
  
Takao: You know what everyone just shut up.  
  
Kai: Shut up!  
  
Kenny: Shut up!  
  
Max: Shut up!  
  
Takao: shut up!  
  
Kenny: be quiet!  
  
Kai: shut up!  
  
Max: Shhhh!  
  
Takao: Shut up!  
  
Kenny: I'm getting a headache!  
  
Kai: Shut up or you're of the team!  
  
Everyone shuts their mouth.  
  
Rei: Later days!  
  
Kai: Rei your off.  
  
Rei: ha ha! Great joke!  
  
Kai: Ha, it's not a joke!  
  
Rei: Oh well. * Walks of stage sadly* 


	5. Videogames and food

I'm so sorry I couldn't update in such a long time because my computer crashed and my mom had to bring it to some guy named James so he could fix it, and then my mom took sooooooo long to pick it up from him and that's why I'm going to apologize 100 times, here goes: sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ...okay you guys get the point.  
  
Kai: Just show them the chapter.  
  
Takao: How comes Rei got to read the last chapter? I whanna read it this time!  
  
Rei: *walks in happily* I'm on the team again!  
  
Me: How?  
  
Rei: Well I threatened to show Kai's baby pictures to everyone.  
  
Me: Smart! I whanna see!  
  
Readers: Me too!  
  
Rei: Okay I'll sell them on E-bay!  
  
Kai: Rei!  
  
Rei: Uh, never mind I'll just start the chapter.  
  
Takao: Oh no you don't! I whanna read it this time.  
  
Me: No! Lets take turns! La La La taking turns la la la! First I get a turn then Rei gets a turn then Takao gets a turn then Kai then Max then Kenny! La la la! *Singing tunelessly! * I'll start it this time but first I have to say thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Takao: The hell with taking turns I'm starting the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades.  
  
Thanks all who reviewed chapter 4.  
  
Speaking: "" Thinking: '' Me: () or (A/N) Flashback: ~*Flashback*~ Change scenes: ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Videogames and food  
  
Minutes after Rei and Kai entered the hotel room Rei told Kai about how the teen seemed to strangely disappear. "Rei, maybe he just turned a corner somewhere, or ran away," Kai figured. "He couldn't have just disappeared,"  
  
"Maybe but-" Rei began, however before he even got to continue the door swung open, Takao, Max and Kenny walked into the suite.  
  
"It was your fault we lost in dead house!" Takao accused, he kicked his shoe off at the front door Rei ducked when a sneaker came flying through the air crashing into the wall behind him.  
  
"No it was yours!" the blond haired boy retorted.  
  
" It wasn't anyone's fault the controls went off," Kenny tried to explain to the two boys.  
  
"Stay out of this Kenny!" both Max and Takao ordered.  
  
"Kai you're the team captain you decide whose fault it was!" Takao demanded turning to the young vampire that was Kai.  
  
"I don't know whose fault it was and I don't care but when you two are don't your little argument tell me, but for now I think I'll stay out of this, figure this out yourselves." Kai left the room not looking back once he had too many problems of his own he didn't have time to deal with Max and Takao's.  
  
"And you're cheap too! You always cheat so you can win a game!" Takao snapped at Max.  
  
"Well excuse me! I can't help it if I'm better than you! Maybe you're just horrible at playing video games!" Max replied angrily, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away from Takao.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Takao yelled.  
  
"You heard me you can't play video games for beans!" Max repeated. "Or maybe I should speak in smaller words so you could understand me," Rei lashed his head from side to side as Takao and Max shot nasty insults at each other.  
  
"Barbarian!" Max cried.  
  
"Ape!" Takao shot back.  
  
"Snot nose!"  
  
"Fart face!"  
  
"Big foot!"  
  
"Cow!"  
  
"Buck toothed Beaver!"  
  
"Pine cone head!"  
  
"Dog breath!"  
  
"Alien!"  
  
"Deranged freak!"  
  
"Long headed monstrosity!"  
  
"Wart hog with clothes on!"  
  
"Oh yeah well-"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Rei yelled. Max and Takao's mouth hung open, after all Rei had never made an outburst like that; they shut their mouths quickly. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "Now how about you two make up already," Rei suggested tranquilly, he sounded as if he had never shouted at all.  
  
"Only if Max the cheater confesses that he cheated and he will never cheat ever again in the game Soul Caliber 2." Takao refused.  
  
"Takao you know well that you were the cheater and I beat you because of my superior skill." Max stated assertively.  
  
"Do you guys really want to be like this, enemies forever just because of a stupid game, I mean you guys were best friends, like brothers and look at you now fighting over a video game." Rei frowned. Max and Takao exchanged glances.  
  
"Maybe Rei's right, sorry Takao," Max apologized to his navy haired teammate.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'm sorry too. And maybe since I am a forgiving person, I'll forgive you for cheating you just have to make sure that you don't cheat anymore." Takao smiled putting up a hand expecting a handshake from Max.  
  
"Are you accusing me?" Max hit Takao's hand away in disgust, and clenched his hands in to fists. Takao stepped back in surprise but soon regained his heated look. "Maybe."  
  
"Guys must you always fight like this!" Rei moaned sinking into the leather couch behind him and rubbing his temples.  
  
"Okay Max you beat me fair and square." Takao admitted sadly.  
  
"Yeah but you were pretty good," the blond-haired boy complimented. He draped his arm over Takao's shoulder. "And it wasn't anyone's fault that we lost in Dead house I think the controls went off, like what chief said earlier."  
  
"Yeah I agree, I guess we should've listened to you chief," Takao gestured to Kenny.  
  
"I told you guys the controls went off." Kenny said triumphantly.  
  
"I think we owe everyone an apology, Kenny for not listening to him, Rei for making him have to deal with this, and Kai for trying to drag him into this mess," Max confessed.  
  
"You're forgiven." Rei forgave them automatically.  
  
. "Anyways since everyone's back together again lets get lunch besides it is about time for lunch." Kenny smiled. Takao's cheeks brightened and his eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Wait a sec, that means you two were fighting for over two hours!" Rei pointed out.  
  
"True," Takao agreed. Max and Takao looked at each other grinning. "I'll go get Kai AKA Mr. Crabby." Takao entered Kai and Rei's room. He lashed his head from side to side once he entered the room.  
  
"Do you want anything Takao?" Kai asked; his eyes closed his leg draped over the other. This caught Takao by surprise, but he soon snapped out of this state. Kai opened his deep crimson eyes and gave Takao an intimidating glare. "I, I mean w-we wanted to know if you're coming to lunch."  
  
"Whatever." Kai answered. "Sure beats watching you and Max argue, that was just boring." He added slyly.  
  
"Hey!" Takao started. " You think you can just say anything about us!" Takao closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Your always like: Oh I'm Kai the superior and best on the team and since I'm the team captain I get to say bad things about everyone and if they say something about me than their off the team!" Takao said doing a lame impression of Kai, he reopened his navy blue eyes. But it seemed like Kai had gotten up from the bed a long time ago. Takao wandered off to the front door.  
  
"You done your little rant?" Kai smirked as if daring Takao to fight him. Takao scowled twitching heatedly and being the hotheaded person he was, was about to lunge at him.  
  
"Lets get going," Max highly recommended moving between Takao and Kai before things got any worse. They started off to the buffet.  
  
"Wait!" Takao stopped them before they entered the hallway. "I need to put on my shoe!" Takao held up a shoe in air, hopping on one foot. He struggled to put it on.  
  
"Takao why don't you try untying it?" Kai said seeming aggravated.  
  
"That'll take to long!" Takao answered back. Kai rolled his eyes and continued on. Takao finally managed to put on his shoe and they finally got to leave. They started off...again. (But this time there was no interruptions). They strolled across the ship crossing many beybladers.  
  
"Wow! This place is packed!" Max squealed excitedly.  
  
"Packed with beybladers! I'm just itching for some action!" Takao's mouth wide opened as if trying to catch flies.  
  
"Mmm hmm!" Rei agreed.  
  
"But first we have lunch than we get a piece of the action." Kenny reminded them. They kept walking but Kai's swift strides soon slowed and he stalled long enough for the four teens to catch up with him. He turned around as if suspecting something or someone was there.  
  
"Kai what's wrong?" Max asked stopping.  
  
"Huh...uh, it's nothing," Kai said quickly but deep inside he felt that something wasn't right he felt as if he was being watched by someone he could practically sense their presence.  
  
'It's not like Kai to stall like this, I wonder what's bugging him.' Rei thought eyeing Kai as they walked in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takao: Yes! I did the chapter all by myself!  
  
Me: so much for taking turns Takao!  
  
Takao: Well uh.got to go get something in my car.  
  
Me: You don't have a car.  
  
Takao: Oh, um...got to go!  
  
Me: Well sorry if the chapter got a bit....what's that word again...oh yes! BORING! But things will get a lot more interesting I promise OK! R/R plz? SEE YA! _ And I will try my absolute best to update faster. 


End file.
